You Saved Me
by Haleb heart
Summary: Her prince always came to save her... {haleb} one shot.
{Mary Drake is not "A" in this one-shot. "A" is still unknown}

"This is all my fault," Caleb cursed himself, pacing around the tiny room in the Lost Woods Resort.

"Caleb... It's not your fault. We'll find her, we just have to wait," Emily said, walking over to him.

"Wait?! If we wait she'll be dead!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Babe calm down, I'm sure Hanna will be okay." Spencer reassured him as she held his hand.

"No, no she won't. I have to find her and make sure she's okay," he mumbled, pulling away from her to gather his belongings.

"Caleb that's way too dangerous, I can't let you do that," she spoke again.

"And yet you let one of your best friends be bait?," he scoffed, "I'm going."

He grabbed his phone, dropped everything he had gathered, and walked briskly out of the room back to his car.

"I'm coming Han... I'll find you," he whispered, starting the car and driving off.

x-x-x

"Let me go!" The blonde yelled, struggling with her bound wrists.

The hooded figure scoffed, and shook it's head, "And why would I do that?"

"Someone's going to come find me! Caleb is going to find me," Hanna continued as she glared at the person in front of her with her icy blue eyes.

The voice sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place where she had heard it before. The person was dressed in their typical black hoodie pulled over their hair, what seemed to be dark skinny jeans, and a black mask like you see in movies so you could only see their eyes.

"He might come to save you, but he'll either die or find you dead." The figure snarked, going over to the girl so they were right in front of her.

"Don't touch him," she snapped, suddenly aware of what Caleb would be walking into.

"Hm... No promises Princess."

"Don't call me that. Only Caleb can call me that."

"Too bad, it suits you."

"Shut up," Hanna glared at "A", struggling even more in her chair, causing it to rock slightly.

The figure rolled their eyes, putting a blue bandanna in her mouth as a gag to keep her quiet. Nevertheless, she continued to try to free her wrists and scream through the cloth. The tight rope around her wrists started to dig into her skin as well as her ankles, causing her to grow weaker with every new struggle.

"He's found you before but he won't this time." The hooded person said bitterly as they walked into another room, leaving Hanna alone in the desolate warehouse.

x-x-x

"Come on, Hanna. Where are you?" Caleb muttered to himself, looking out of his windows as he slowly drove down the deserted dirt roadway.

Hanna's voice echoing he words "I never stopped loving you" clouded his mind, distracting him from the task. But, something was shimmering in the a few feet in front of him, catching his eye. The boy parked his car, carefully going up to the glistening object, only to find a bracelet. Hanna's bracelet. He had given her the silver bracelet three years ago in New York before they had broken up, he didn't think she even still wore it. But, just seeing it gave him hope. Then, his eye caught hold of another object about 10 feet ahead of himself.

"What are you doing, Han," he mumbled, picking up the lacy white flat she had left behind.

She was giving him a trail. She knew he would find her, he just needed a nudge in the right direction. He walked farther along the rubble, looking for something else. The distance in between objects became longer and longer, she had run out of items to give him. Caleb had both her shoes, her necklace, two bracelets, her engagement ring, and a pair of earrings by the time he came up to an old warehouse. The brunette paused, looking up at the old brick building in front of him, preparing himself to go get his princess, no matter what the circumstances.

x-x-x

"Well well, looks like your prince finally came to rescue you," A smirked, looking out of the smudged window.

Hanna struggled against her constraints, trying to force the blue bandana out of her mouth to scream, but to no avail. Each of her cries was muffled, her struggles diminished by the rope digging into her porcelain skin, and her bright, ocean-blue eyes filled with sadness

The hooded figure walked over to the blonde, focusing on her pain, laughing at her. It slowly reached its hand out, about to touch her cheek, when a voice echoed off the walls.

"Do not even think about touching her."

"A" turned towards Caleb, who was standing a few feet from them, dropping their hand back down to their side, "And what will you do if I don't listen to you?"

The blondes eyes sparkled with a glimmer of hope when she saw the boy. She knew he would rescue her.

"I'll make sure you don't make it out of here alive." the boy said, his expression stone cold as he glared at "A".

The figure laughed, "I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," Caleb asserted, walking over to the dark-clothed individual, standing only inches away from it.

"A" scoffed, reaching out and pushing Caleb, "Don't threaten me."

"Too late." The boy said, punching the figure square in the jaw.

Caleb went over to the blonde, undoing the gag, allowing her to speak.

"Y-you came," her voice was shaky and broken.

"Of course I did, now I need you to do something for me," Caleb said, looking at where "A" laid, knowing he/she would get up soon.

"Anything, what is it?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to," he gently said, "I don't want you watching this. Please princess."

Hanna smiled a little, nodding her head in the slightest before closing her eyes. Just as she had, Caleb felt a hand grab his ankle, pulling him to the cold floor. "A" still had a grasp on him, pulling the boy closer, until Caleb kicked the figure in the stomach, causing it to let go.

"You're gonna regret that," it mumbled, struggling to regain its breath.

Caleb rolled his eyes, cautiously standing back up. The black-clothed individual stood up, looking straight at the boy through its mask. It took off running. Running right towards him. Before Caleb had time to react, he was pummeled to the floor, hitting his head, feeling like he had broken his back. He lost his senses as he felt himself being repeatedly punched, both in the jaw and in the gut. It was a good two minutes before he started to fight back. The brunette gathered ever ounce of strength he had, pushing "A" off of him, throwing him on the floor beside where he lay.

He punched the figure once, "that is for the dollhouse."

Again.

"For every text you've ever sent, threatening Hanna."

Once more, now it was still, fear in its eyes when it realized Caleb could have killed him then and there.

"And for ever laying a hand on her."

Then he got up, using his thumb to wipe the blood from the corner of his lip. He looked down at the black hoodie that had ruined both his and Hanna's high school years, and continued to torment them to that day. Rage filled his body.

"And that," he kicked "A" hard in the side, "is only the beginning of what I'll do if you ever come after her again."

He took a deep breath, a sharp pain in his side, then walked over to Hanna who had her head down and eyes closed.

"You're okay now," he said gently, undoing the ropes that constrained her.

She bolted up from the chair, immediately going to hug him. She hugged him like her life depended on him, and in that moment it did.

"It's okay, you're okay. I'm here," he mumbled repeatedly, as she buried her face in his chest.

He heard her start to cry, then made her look up at him.

"Y-you could've been k-killed," Hanna stuttered.

"I know, but I wasn't."

"But you could have... A-and that w-would've been my fault..."

Her tears started to flow quicker.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears, "I'm okay, I promise."

"You don't look like it, you're b-bleeding," she mumbled, lightly tracing the cut on his jawline.

He held her other hand, "It'll heal."

Hanna looked up into his dark brown eyes, then slowly nodded. He wrapped his arms around her one last time, needing to feel her presence.

"Let's go home," he smiled, everything was right again. Almost.

x-x-x

An hour later, Hanna and Caleb laid on her bed, in her apartment, watching Blind Side together. His arm hung loosely around her, her arms around his waist, and her head pressed against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat lull her.

"You saved me again," the girl mumbled.

Caleb raised his head a little, looking down at her, confused.

"You always save me," she smiled, "not that I'm complaining though."

He laughed slightly, "I guess I do. But you've saved me plenty of times."

"Like when?"

"Like... Ravenswood, and the lighthouse. Emily was too I'm shock of what she had done to do anything about what had happened to me. So, if you hadn't had come up, I probably wouldn't be here, or I wouldn't be the same if I was," he sighed, the sound of the gun going off in his head, picturing the revolving light around him that moment.

"Yeah, I guess..." Hanna mumbled in disbelief, moving so she could look at the boy.

"You know I would not lie to you, you saved me that night. And many others," Caleb claimed.

She sighed and leaned her head back on his chest.

He pulled something out of his pocket, shifting so he and Hanna lay a few inches apart, face to face "I um, I forgot to give this back to you."

He opened his hand and held out her engagement ring. Her smile sunk when she saw it.

"Caleb... I-I don't..." She stumbled, sitting up and taking the ring.

"No...You're engaged to Jordan, Han... I don't want to ruin that for you. You're happy with him, I get it," Caleb stated as he stood up to leave.

"I meant what I said earlier. I still love you, I always have. I always will."

"No, no you can't say that. Not to me. That's not fair."

His voice started to waver.

"It's true."

"You're with Jordan! You're his now. Not mine, his."

"Caleb, I just-"

"Don't. I should go."

He was leaving, again.

"Don't, please, just let me explain," she said, her voice breaking as her blue eyes became clouded with tears.

"There's nothing to explain. You're happier with him, you've moved on, and I should too."

"Y-you don't mean that..."

"You were the one that left Hanna, I gave you a choice and you didn't chose me. I get it."

"But I did chose you! You left before I got back, I came back for you!" Hanna cried, going over to the boy.

"Wait, what?"

"I left, but I only left because I was irritated and I thought you were over exaggerating. But, once I realized you weren't, I got out of the cab and ran back here as fast as my feet could carry me. I came back for you, but you left..."

"W-why didn't you try to find me? You knew where I was."

"Caleb, I could barely get out of bed! Let alone fly to Europe to find you. And...I thought you didn't want me anymore, you couldn't have still loved me after everything I put you through."

"Don't say that, I did."

"I left you on your birthday... Our anniversary... I dragged you to parties you didn't want to go to, events I could've missed and stayed home with you... I was a terrible fiancé, I should've known you would break it off..."

Her tears finally escaped her eyes, rolling down her porcelain skin.

"Hanna... That's not true..." He said, reaching a hand up and wiping her tears.

"I don't want to marry Jordan. I never have... He could never replace you." She admitted, pulling his hand away from her and looking down at the floor.

He paused, "Then don't."

"What?"

"Don't marry him. Come back to New York with me."

"But what about Spencer and you?"

"That was..a mistake. It never should have happened. I love Spencer, just..not like that." He sighed, making her look at home one last time.

"I got a call from my boss yesterday, they need me back in New York this week. Come with me, we can start over."

"Caleb, I can't just leave-"

"You only stayed here because of Jordan. You _can_ leave."

She glanced around the room. The dresser lined with photos of Jordan and her, her engagement ring sitting on the bed, nothing she wanted was here. Those should be pictures of her and Caleb, they _could be_ pictures of them. All she had to do was say yes...

"So?" He asked, growing impatient.

"Okay," she smiled, looking up at him.

For the first time in a long time, both of their eyes glimmered with hope, with happiness.

x-x-x

I finally got this up! I apologize for how long this took, I'm not a great writer of fight scenes :/ so that took me a little while and I'm sorry if it's complete crap. Buuut I tried to add a little fluffy haleb, and more will come with the next one shot I already have planned out :) So, two things have happened in the course of writing this. 1) oh my god, Hannah Huston on The Voice, her cover of I Can't Make You Love Me... Tears, tears, and so many more tears. Thinking about doing a one shot on it so comment if you'd like that :) and 2) I started watching Agents of Shield... Not sure how I feel about Ward and Skye rn, but Fitz-Simmons will always have my heart, love Fitz. Please review! :) -K


End file.
